donkeystanifandomcom-20200214-history
WitWC
WitWC WitWC was one of the original members of the Great Triumvirate. He was 2nd in command of the 2nd Donkeystani discord server for most of it's life, and 4th in command of 4th Donkeystani discord server, until he was forced to delete his twitter & discord account. He has since faded into obscurity, living in constant fear of being discovered by the Stasi and executed for hate crimes. Service to Donkeystan/History First Server WitWC joined the first server mere days before its dissolution. After that but before the Fourth Server I don't fucking remember. Fourth Server He became fourth-in-command due to his membership in the Great Triumvirate, but generally avoided the political sphere altogether and only really politically supported either pro-Synd interests (occasionally) and the prevention of his ousting. That and Donkeystani war efforts, of course. Lieutenant General Whointheworldcares WitWC later, randomly, promoted himself to Lieutenant General (a role that was mentioned due to being a part of his nickname when he was introduced in Donkeycast Episode 1). He used this role during the Second Undeclared Great War (I think?) and the War of the United Front (definitely). Exile and Eventual Return WitWC would eventually, as is stated farther above, go into exile due to the intervention of his parents. He would later return a few months later in secret due to a combination of boredom and him reminiscing about the Good Ol' Days. Latest Server He joined and was greeted with a fair degree of enthusiasm, with Donkey going so far as to restore the Great Triumvirate. WitWC would also finally enter politics because of this. Leader of the Free Officers Movement He would later go on to impose Martial Law due to infighting and herald the beginning of a Transitional Military Regime after a military coup. He declared himself a part of the Free Officers Movement. Failed Consitutionalization Attempts And De Facto Deposition The Military Regime was immediately resisted against by Constitutionalists and Republicans, who greatly opposed a Junta. This led to WitWC effectively losing control and the later Proclamation of the New Order by Donkey, who subsequently declared themselves as Empress and placed both WitWC and Diddly into the Council of Moffs. The Empire WitWC served Donkeystan no matter the regime, and enthusiastically embraced the New Order and his position as Moff. He oversaw more low-level anti-partisan operations and attempted to negotiate a ceasefire with the Constitutionalists, which failed. He then embraced the Diddly Regime. The Diddly Regime Diddly, as Grand Moff, assumed De Facto control over the Empire during Donkey's Exile. The Rebellion was effectively destroyed by Diddly's Tactics by the time the Empress returned, and WitWC still somehow managed to maintain his field command. Project Stardust Now-Director WitWC oversaw the planning of the Donkeystani Empire's superweapons project, Project Stardust, created to enforce the Diddly Doctrine on the orders of the Empress herself. The resulting planetkiller superweapon, the Death Star, was deployed after Director WitWC's decree on the enforcement of the Diddly Doctrine during a speech reported on live by the Imperial News Network. Project Blackwing Director WitWC was briefly greenlit to research a secret biological warfare R&D project involving an ancient Sith sickness rediscovered by Empress Donkey and the Legate, but Grand Moff Diddly cancelled the Project due to its potential consequences of creating Undead Hordes. paranoia all good things must come to an end and his exile eventually returned due to his paranoia. Second Return He eventually lifted his exile a second time, and is currently serving as both a member of the Fourth Great Advisory Council of Donkeystan (currently DramaAlert Nation), as well as the current God-Manager of the Third Warhammer 40K Server. He also deleted his Twitter, because Twitter is gay.Category:Characters Category:WitWC-Related Articles